Too perfect hacks
Sister: Recipes Nintendo screw(Start of too perfect hacks) Light the end of a bic pen on fire until it begins to melt, then place it on top of a Nintendo screw so that it forms into a special Nintendo screw driver. Let it cool & harden afterwords. Whipped cream safe Empty the contents of the can, then smoothly cut the bottom of the can off. Glue 2 niodemium magnets to the inside of the can(near the bottom)& you can reatach the bottom to the can itself. Battery safe Pry the casings away from the connector of a 9V battery, then remove the smaller batteries from the inside. Use double sided duct tape to secure the top to it's former shell, fix the casings & for an extra measure, put the "battery" back in it's package. Air freshener safe Smoothly cut the bottom of the can off(not before emptying it of it's airy contents), then hot glue the lid of a small jar to the detached bottom. Fill the can with something such as a coking compound, being sure to glue a paper towel around the jar, & fit it snugly into the can, adding some hot glue around the edges to keep it sealed. Orange candle Cut across the orange, (just beyond the peel), then remove the peel from the delicious inards, making sure to keep the stem intact. Fill the peel up half way with olive oil, making sure to pour some over the stem(now a wick). You can cut a portion of the top peel away inorder to make an air shield. Lighting the lamp will take about 20-30 seconds. Hanger safe Connect 2 1-foot peices of pvc pipe into a bent connecter & place pvc caps on the ends(one of them can be used as the holder, the other as the lid). Hot glue a hanger hook to the top of the connecter & there you go. Use a hooked stick to collect the contents. Paper Flashlight Scrible 2 thick lines length-wise onto a piece of paper & roll the paper up into a cone. Clip the closed end out so that the graphite would be visible at both ends. Use tape to seal the flashlight & to attach an LED light onto the open end. Clip the battery(via battery connecters)to the closed end to complete the project. DVD stash box Remove the case of a CD/DVD drive. Take the circuit board from the inside. Take out the carrage assembly. Reverse the positive & negative contacts on the droor & add 3 Volts to open it. Soder a wire to each contact & attach them to a magnetic window switch, + 1 in line to a butten shell battery(in a moder case). Hot glue the switch to the inside of the cover & put the drive back(+ the case)in it's place. Put a disk shaped piece of poster board into the drive. Use a neodimium magnet to open & close it. EZ airsoft machine gun Gut a ball-point pen & drill a pen-sized hole in the bottom of a straight tubed bottle + the side(use hot glue on the bottom hole if needed). To fire; simply blow into the side hole, being sure not to digest the BBs. Air duster gun Put a gutted ball-point(or cheapy click)pen on the nozzel of a straw air duster & add a pencil eraser to the pen as ammo. To have the straw of the duster fit snugly in the pen, use a lighter on the tip & roll it on a flat surface. G2 pilot gun Dissasemble the pen, being sure to put the clicker part back in. Drop the spring & inner clicker into the tube. Cut a G2 cartdridge-sized hole in the writing tip(strength is needed)& attach the top to the bottom. Use the ink cartdridge to press the spring down & activate the gun. Use the clicker to fire it. Bottle lamp Drill a hole into an empty bottle for the end of a lamp plug(pull it out the top as well). Also run the wire through the lamp housing & up to the switch. Fill the glass up with little glass beads. Snap the housing together & put it aside. After that, screw in the light bulb & add the lamp shade. Flower pot fridge Plug up the holes in the bottom of the pots, then add a small layer of sand into the larger pot. Place the smaller pot into the into the larger pot & use the remaining sand to fill up the side gaps. Saturate the sand with water & place a wet towel over the pots(make sure no exess water is on the towel). Condom shotgun Put a condom at 1 end of a PVZ pipe & load in acouple BBs. Pull back on the condom & let go to fire those BBs. Tshirt purse Pick out an old, but still intact t-shirt. Cut off the neck elastic & sleeves. Lay the shirt flat & fold the bottom of it to the length of choice. Glue or sew the shirt. Let dry for at least 1 day. Go out & enjoy your new bag! Camphor boat Cut a boat shape out of wood, plastic or tin. Cut a small hole in the back of said boat. Place a bit of equally sized camphor into the hole & place in water. High power super soaker Drill a hole into the cap of a 2-litter(or bigger)plastic bottle, big enough to fit a quarter-inch high pressure tubing. Snip off parts of the feedline until it is 3-feet long. Put the 1 part into an at least quarter-inch power valve, then place a 6 foot feedline into the other end. Use an adapter to screw into a water hose & make sure it is nice & tight. On the other valve-connected feedline, make sure the adapter can screw into a nuzzle. Attach the cap onto the bottle. Attach the other end onto a water hose. Magnetic linear accelerator Place 4 ball bearings onto a standard PVC track(followed by 2 neodimium magnets)& place a 5th ball bearing behind the neodimiums. CD ipod dock *USB charging cable *11 to 12 CDs *Pen *Rotary cutting tool *Strong glue *#Mark and trace the size of the end piece of the USB charging cable on the center of a CD with your pen, horizontally through the CD's center hole, and cut the outline using the cutting tool. Make the hole wide enough to fit the connector, but not the insulated area above it. *#Test to see that you can plug in your iPhone through the opening, making sure that it will charge. *#Mark the size of the entire connector end of the charger onto the center of the next disk and cut out the outline. Repeat on successive disks until there are enough disks that, when stacked, they are flush with the bottom of the connector and allow the cable to lie flat across the bottom disk. Then glue the disks together. Make a separate stack of three or four more disks, depending on the diameter of your cable, and glue them together. Measure and cut a channel slightly wider than the cable from the edge to the center of the disks. *#Align the cut-outs for the charging cable, insert the cable, and glue the two stacks together. Glue a final, unaltered disk to the bottom of the stack to hide the cable channel. *#Connect the cable to your computer and charge and sync your iPhone in style. *#Did you know: More than 1.5 billion applications were downloaded in the first year of Apple's App Store, which works with the iPhone and iPod touch. Ipod stylus *Sock with antistatic material *Pencil or pen *Needle and thread *#Get a sock that is labeled "antistatic." The silver threads in this material conduct electricity, which is what the touchscreen responds to. *#Cut the antistatic part of the sock in a rectangle to the length of the pencil or pen and slightly wider than the size you need to wrap all the way around it, leaving room for a small seam. *#The more excess material you have, the larger your stylus will be. *#Lay the rectangle flat and fold one lengthwise end toward the middle about two inches. Sew a seam along the bottom and along both sides of this small flap about 1/4 inch from each edge, leaving the top open, to create a small pocket for the blunt end of the pen or pencil. *#Make sure the other end of the material is slightly shorter than the pencil's length. Then stretch this end and hook it on the pencil's tip. Sew a seam on the rest of the sock material lengthwise along the pencil, leaving a small opening at the end of the first section you sewed so you'll be able to remove the pencil. *#Remove the pencil and use it to carefully and slowly invert the sewn-up sock material. *#Replace the pencil inside the material, using the blunt end for the stylus's pointer for your iPhone or iPad. Start tapping! *#Fact: Launched in 2010, the Apple iPad is considered a new type of device, somewhere between a laptop and a smartphone. Duct tape sunglasses Tear off a foot-long piece of duct tape. Make two eye slits in the tape with scissors or a knife. Fold it in half lengthwise, so the sticky side is now completely covered. Punch holes in both ends and loop a piece of string through them so you can tie the "glasses" around the back of your head. Notice how little sun the slits allow to get in your eyes. Fact: Sunglasses were invented in China in the 12th century. Water balloon launcher Drill four holes in the funnel; two a few inches apart on one side, and two more directly opposite those. Make sure the holes are larger in diameter than the tubing. Cut the tubing so you have two 8- to 10-foot sections. Thread the tubing through the two holes on the same side. Repeat that for the other piece of tubing. Take the rope and tie it through the washer and then insert it in the end of the funnel. Drop the second washer through the rope and tie a knot to keep it from escaping. Fill up as many water balloons as needed. Get two friends to help you and fire away! Fact: The world’s largest water balloon event was held in April of 2006. More than 2900 people gathered at the Coogee Beach in Australia and threw about 50,000 water balloons at each other. Padlock opener *A razor or box cutter *An aluminum can *A marker *Scissors *#A cylindrical object the size of your padlock shackle *#Using a straight-edge razor, carefully cut the top and bottom off an aluminum soda can. *#Cut the can from top to bottom using the scissors, and then fold the aluminum down so you have a flat sheet. Trim the edges so they are straight. *#Using a marker, draw rectangles on the silver side of the aluminum sheet that are 1 ½ by 2 ½ inches, and cut one of them out. *#Take one of the strips, draw a vertical centerline across the middle, and mark the strip horizontally into four equal sections. *#Draw an "M" whose top reaches the halfway point of the middle line and whose sides are about a quarter of the way in on each side. But instead of the center of the "M" looking like a "V," round the bottom so it looks like a "U." *#Using scissors, cut out the M with the rounded middle tip that you drew. Fold the top quarter down to the middle of the rectangle, and the two legs of the "M" up from the bottom so that they cover the piece of metal you've just folded down. *#Find something the approximate circumference of your padlock shackle, like a pen or marker, and wrap the shim (the "U" shape) around it, shaping it to fit into the narrow space between the shackle and the lock. Fold back the wings. *#Using the wings as handles, wrap the cylinder part of the lock pick around the shackle and insert the curved part in the space between the lock and shackle. Maneuver it around until the lock pops. *#Fact: There are lock-picking clubs all over the world devoted to the hobby of picking locks for sport. Mini ninja crossbow Measure acouple of 3 inches on a long fireplace match stick & then cut them. Also cut off a 3-inch piece from a bamboo skewer. Hot glue the pieces together in a V-shape. Wrap a rubberband around a 3rd 3-inch match stick piece & hot glue it in place. Bend the back ends of a paperclip in the form of closed hooks & cut a piece from the front in the shape of an almost complete square. Hot glue the wrapped match piece on top of the triple stick piece in the form of a crossbow. Then hot clue the paperclip's front to the front of the crossbow & the rear handles to the back. Cut out a 1 1/1-inch piece of match stick & glue it to the top of the crossbow's base. Beach lotion safe Clean out an old lotion bottle for your beachbag & put your valuables in it for safe keeping at the beach. Marker safe Pry the end cap of a thick marker off with a screw driver until you can pull it off with a pair of needle nose pliers. Dispose of the ink cartridge. To hide money in it, roll the bills up tightly until they can fit in the marker. To recieve the money, use a stick-like item such as a screw driver. Secrets *Defensedevices.com *Covert safes *Spy base *East king safe *Uspy *Brick house security *Spyville *Tbotech *Home security superstore *Home Depote *Misdefense products *Design soak *Furniture *Safety stash *Prank place *Safe & sound *Console vault *Spyshopllc *Spymporium Liqour lens On a telescopic camera lens, remove the lens mount. Then remove the apeture guide & ring(need to unscrew). Unscrew 2 more rings from the lens & then remove the lens hood. Remove glue from the front ring & remove the glass lens after removing the front ring. Remove one more ring to remove the apeture assembly. Remove everything from the lens mount. Put the focus guide & apeture ring back onto the lens, screw them into place. Super glue the lens hood to the apeture assembly. Super glue the body cap to the lens mount & put a jar roughly the size of the lens inside into the assembly. This jar can be removed & filled with a drink of your choice. The lens cap can be used as a lid for the "telescopic lens". Solar oven pizza box A large pizza box *A ruler *A black marker *A box cutter or utility knife *Heavy-duty aluminum foil *All-purpose glue *Scissors *Clear plastic wrap *Tape *Black construction paper *A stick or a hard-plastic straw *A laser pointer **Step 1: Using the ruler and black marker, draw a square on your pizza-box lid, leaving a 1-inch border from the edge of the box to each side of the square. **Step 2: With the box cutter or utility knife, cut through three sides of the square you just drew, leaving the line at the rear of the box attached. Fold the flap back so that it stands up when the pizza-box lid is closed. **Step 3: Cover the underside of the flap with heavy-duty aluminum foil, which will reflect sunlight into the oven. Glue the foil to the flap, smooth out wrinkles, and cut off any excess. **Step 4: With the scissors, cut two square pieces of clear plastic wrap, each 1 square inch larger than the flap opening. Open the pizza box, and tape one piece of plastic to the underside of the hole so that the plastic covers it. **Step 5: Close the lid, and tape the second plastic sheet over the top of the hole, creating a window that helps keep the sun's heat in the box. Pull both sheets taut as you tape them. Tip: Maintaining an airtight box is crucial in keeping the oven hot. **Step 6: Glue or tape a layer of aluminum foil to the inside bottom of your pizza box for insulation. **Step 7: Close the lid, and you're ready to start cooking! On a bright day, place your solar oven outside in direct sunlight. Adjust the foil flap to find the best ray-reflecting angle, and use the ruler, a stick, or a hard-plastic straw to keep the flap propped in place. Tip: If you want to test the reflective angles of your oven before you head outside, shine a laser pointer onto the foil flap to simulate rays of sunlight. **Step 9: Preheat your oven by leaving it in direct sunlight for 30 minutes. The box's temperature will reach about 200 degrees, so while you won't be able to cook a roast, you can reheat cooked food, melt toppings, or—if you have all day—prepare a veggie stew. **Step 10: Whatever you decide to cook, place it—on its own, or in a heat-safe container—in the center of the oven, so that it is directly under the plastic-wrap window. Close the lid, leaving the flap propped open, and check on your food every 15 to 30 minutes. **Fact: Earth receives more energy from the sun in one hour than our entire planet uses in a year. Instant appliances *Stone griddle: Find a large, flat rock so that you can heat 1 end of it with a campfire to use as a griddle to cook stuff such as eggs & pancakes. *Instant BBQ grill: Take the grate off of a grill or toaster oven & stash it with your gear. To use, balance it between 2 large, flat stones. Camo cap Remove the cap & lower ring from a water bottle(use a small screwdriver for the lower ring). Cut all the nubs off of the lower ring using a sharp blade. Use super glue to stick the lower ring to the bottle cap, so that it looks like the bottle was never opened when the cap is put back onto it. Solar hotdog cooker *Cardboard box *Utility knife *Poster board *Scissors *Tin foil *Tape *2 wood dowels *Drill *Skewers *Hot dogs **Step 1: Select a box with a large surface area to make your solar hot dog cooker. A long box will collect more sun rays, which will produce more heat. **Step 2: Use a utility knife to cut out a parabola that slopes down and back up from one end to the other like the letter “U.” Do this for the two longest, parallel sides. **Step 3: Measure and cut your poster board to fit the curve in the box using a pair of scissors. Cover the poster board with the tin foil, shiny side out. Avoid as many wrinkles in the foil as possible; the smoother it is the more heat it will generate. **Step 4: Tape the foil-covered poster board in place. Find the focal point of your cooker where the heat is greatest using your hand. You may have to tip your cooker up to face the sun directly depending on your location and the time of year. **Step 5: Measure and cut your wood dowels to the right length so they can hold your hot dog at the focal point. Use an electric drill to create a hole in each dowel big enough to hold the skewer. **Step 6: Skewer your hot dog and place the skewer in the wood dowel holes. Plunge the dowels into the ground on either side of the cooker and adjust to find the hottest spot. **Step 7: Wait for the sun to do its job.Give it between 6 and 12 minutes, and you’ll be enjoying your solar cooked hot dog — with or without mustard — in no time. **Fact: Scientists discovered the farthest known object from Earth in the universe over 13 billion light years away. In other words, light from the object took 13 billion years to reach Earth. Playing card safe Stack 2 piles of 6 cards as the front & back of the safe. For the rest of the cards in the deck, cut the middles of them out, being sure to take the bottoms out as well. Stack & glue the cut cards together to form the hiding spot. Then glue the 6 tops cards together & attach them to the cut cards. To use, put something in the hole, place the top 6 cards on top & place the entire set back into the box that you got them out of. VHS tape safe Find an old VHS tape container & remove the insert. Replace it with a normal photo & attach it to your wall. Lego key racks Grab a few 2x4 flat pieces and punch a hole through the back of the piece. Now, String that Lego on to your key-ring. Next, place some adhesive to the back of a large lego block, and mount it to the wall. 2 minute survival stove Grab an empty tuna can or cat food can and punch about 22 holes in it around the top using a single hole puncher. After you have your can punched out, you are almost ready for action. Get yourself some methylated alcohol and pour about an ounce in. Spark it up and give the can about 1 minute to prime itself. Now take your boil pot and set it on top. After about 4-5 minutes you will have a nice full boil and you will be ready to consume those MRE's you stored in your bunker. Category:Keener Category:Lists